


Dance with me

by Berenawillhappen



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Slightly Au-kind off, Slow Burn, salsa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berenawillhappen/pseuds/Berenawillhappen
Summary: The slightly AU where Bernie is helping out a friend at her bar "So Gay". She is still a trauma surgeon, but for now she's working at St.James. Bernie was a bartender in her uni-days, and has agreed to help her friend out the following Monday. Monday is salsa night at "So Gay", and a certain brunette is dancing. Need I say more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The slightly AU where Bernie is helping out a friend at her bar "So Gay". She is still a trauma surgeon, but for now she's working at St.James. Bernie was a bartender in her uni-days, and has agreed to help her friend out the following Monday. Monday is salsa night at "So Gay", and a certain brunette is dancing. Need I say more?

“Bernie!” Bernie turns around towards the noise to see a familiar redhead running hands in the air towards her, screaming her name in joy.

Bernie opened her arms, catching the other woman, wide smiles on both their faces. “Hey you, long time no see! You look like you’re having fun?”. The redhead, whose name was Michelle, threw her arms around Bernie’s neck in a tight embrace. “Like you wouldn’t believe Bernie. Almost as much fun as we used to have back in the days.”

They released their grip on each other. “Oy, I better keep a close eye on you then. It’s a miracle the both of us survived university. Don’t think you’ll be so lucky a second time around.” Bernie said, winking at Michelle.

“Hah, funny as always. So, what about you! Having fun? You with anyone?” Michelle replied looking around them, to see who was lucky enough to be with Bernie this evening. “Uh, I’m not sure, I’m apparently waiting for a blonde woman called Janis.  A mutual friend of ours set us up on a blind date..”

“Ugh, always hate when people do that” exclaimed the redhead, gesturing wildly to emphasise her point “Just because you have an interest in women, it doesn’t mean that you automatically like all of them!”

“No, I know.. To be honest I’d rather be home watching telly with a glass of wine, than at a noisy club with a random woman” leaning in for dramatic effect Bernie continued “I’m getting too old for that”.

They both laughed at that. Bernie was far from too old, and they both knew it, she just hated dating. Always had, and seemed like she probably always would. She had met Marcus at a party during her wild days, and they’d stuck together for over 25 years. He had been her first real boyfriend. And after she’d left Marcus seven months back she hadn’t felt up for dating. A part of her felt guilty for cheating and ending their life together, but after discovering herself with Alex she just couldn’t continue living her life in a lie. The IED had been a blessing, a harsh reminder of how fragile life was, and as she was laying on the stretcher on her way back to Holby she promised herself that if she woke up after surgery she’d tell Marcus everything and move out.

 

After their laughter had quietened down, Michelle looked at her in a very thoughtful way. “But are you too old for mixing drinks?”

“One is never too old for mixing drinks” Bernie replied smiling

 

* * *

 

And that is why Bernie now finds herself behind a bar the following Monday. A gay bar to be accurate, Michelle’s gay bar. Apparently, some poor sod couldn’t deal with being dumped over text right before his shift. He kept snapping at the customers, messing up their orders, and kept trying to kill the in love-couples, who were dancing too close, with his eyes. When Michelle told him to pull himself together or get out he had thrown a tantrum. Smashing glasses, throwing the lemons all over, and tried to spray the earlier mentioned couples with beer from the tap. At which point the bouncer showed up, and carried him outside still kicking and screaming. At Bernie’s shocked expression and raised eyebrows Michelle had simply said “Gays are such dramaqueens, deal with it!” with a z-snapping movement and they had both burst out laughing.

What she had, oh so conveniently, failed to mention was that it had happened on Salsa night. Looking out over the dancing couples Bernie was beginning to think that the chap was onto something.

Berenice Wolfe was herself on the dot. Her blond hair was un-brushed and curly. The only make-up she bothered with was a thin layer of mascara, and some lip balm. Her arms were crossed over her chest, curling the black and white checkered shirt she was wearing. Her black jeans were tucked inside her brown boots, legs placed firmly on the ground, a bit apart as usual. And also as usual, she found the loud music a tad too annoying. She was stood contemplating the very real possibility that the salsa music, currently blasting from the speakers above her head, would be permanently stuck in her head, when a brunette walked towards the bar.

She was wearing a dark blue blouse, black pants and salsa-heels. She had short brown hair, red lips, flushed cheeks, and was panting. The most distracting part of her was her gorgeous brown eyes, which Bernie thought she could easily get lost in, and she did indeed get lost in them. The brunette said something that went completely flying above Bernie’s head, and her own cheeks reddened at being caught staring. Still, she couldn’t make herself break the eye contact.

“Pardon?”

The brunette chuckled and Bernie’s stomach started fluttering, it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

“I said ‘Can I get a glass of water please’” the brunette smiled at her, the brightest smile Bernie had seen, and she couldn’t help but returning it.

“Uhm yes, yes of course”

Bernie set about to fill a glass with ice cubes and water, only hesitating for a moment before she added a slice of lemon and a straw too. They weren’t really supposed to do anything besides take their money, give them a glass, and point them to the pitcher. But there was something about her that left Bernie wanting to do anything to see her smile again. The brunette seemed to be watching Bernie close with a curious smile, and Bernie tried as best she could not to show her the sudden nervousness and trembling hands, as she placed the glass on the bar disk.

When the brunette placed the money on the bar disk Bernie only shook her head. At the other woman’s raised eyebrows, she muttered “On the house” and turned around to re-stock some of the shelfs.

“Serena “came a voice from behind her, halting her movements.

She turned around “what?”. Now it was her turn to have a curious smile playing on her lips.

“My name is Serena” said the brunette

“Oh”

“And yours?”

“Uhm, I.. Bernie, I’m Bernie” she said breathing out, smiling properly now.

“Nice to meet you Bernie”

They stood there for a little while, just smiling at each other, as the song faded out. A different song came over the speakers and a man called excited for Serena to come and dance with him.

 

“I-I have to go. Thank you Bernie” she said nodding to her glass and smiled almost shyly.

“You’re very welcome” and with that the brunette disappeared towards the man, leaving Bernie with a heart out of control.

A new customer came up to the disk and she managed to tear her eyes off Serena just long enough to serve him.

When he left, her eyes searched for Serena once more. She was still dancing with that man, to Bernie’s disappointment. _Get it together Wolfe, you’ve only just met her. And mind you, with your luck she’s probably not even interested in women_ she tried to convince herself. Still, there was something so mesmerizing about her. The way her body moved with the music, and how easy she made it look. Bernie could never do that. She had never mastered the art of controlling her arms and legs to the beat of a song, let alone her hips, as Serena clearly could. The fact that their eyes kept finding each other didn’t exactly help either, it only fed Bernie’s butterflies.

The song ended, and Serena pecked the man on his cheek and excused herself, leaving Bernie with a hard pang of jealousy.   _Uh-oh, this is not good.._ Serena walked towards the restroom, and her dance partner made his way to the bar.

“a glass of water please” he said smiling to Bernie. It took all her strength not to vomit all over him. She grabbed a glass and put it on the counter. “Looks like you’re enjoying yourself” she said with the best fake-smile she could manage.

“Yes, I am, the lady I’m here with is an excellent dancer” the man said while pouring water in his glass. “Do you dance?”

Bernie chuckled “No, I’m afraid I’m a bit uncoordinated”. She pushed a few buttons on the cash register, and the drawer came out, she grabbed his change and handed it to him. “I think the dancing ship has left port without me, I’m afraid”

“Everyone can dance, it’s just a matter of how hard you practice”. Bernie’s head whipped up from behind the cash register at the familiar voice. Their eyes connected for the umpteenth time that evening, both unable to hide their smiles.

“You know, this one was teaching salsa when she was young, she could probably teach you some moves if you’d like, wouldn’t you Serena?”

“Oh, so I’m old? Gee thanks Robbie!” she teased him “I’d be delighted, we could meet up tomorrow if you’re free?”

As Bernie would quickly learn she was unable to deny Serena anything. “Sure, that works”

“Oh, this song is so good! Come one Serena” he said, practically dragging the brunette on to the dancefloor yet again. The night went on, the pair kept on dancing, and Bernie’s and Serena’s eyes kept finding each other.

The mood shifted towards the end. At the beginning, it had been high-tempo songs, but now the DJ was playing more sensual ones. Bernie almost died inside when she saw Robbie pull Serena tight, dancing far too close than strictly necessary. At one point, he even kissed Serena on the neck, he’s nose was already nuzzled there, and Bernie had to look away. Had she not, she would’ve seen that Serena pulled away slightly and looked in the direction of the bar with a longing look.

When it was time for closing, Bernie watched the pair grab their coats and walk out of the bar. She smiled at Serena, then busied herself with collecting the remaining glasses, and cleaning the tables.

 

Michelle came from the entrance where she had been collecting the fees. “So how did it go today?”

“It went well, although you didn’t tell me there was going to be salsa all night”, she stood up and faced the redhead.

“Yea, no, I figured you would say no if you knew” She said in a not so serious tone.

Bernie laughed “Yea, you’re probably right”

“So how was the date with Janis?”

“Oh, well, it was okay. But it’s not going anywhere, at least not for me. You know me, still believe in love at first sight. That everything that happens after that first meeting, only confirms that first initial feeling.”

“I agree” Serena said quietly as she walked up from behind Michelle. Bernie turned a dark shade of red, and tried to hide it by looking down at her feet.

“Couple of romantics you two are, Jesus, no I never believed in love at first sight, but hey, it didn’t get me a happy ending so maybe there’s something to it after all” Michelle said. “I’m just going to count the money in my office, you’ll let yourself out Bernie?”. Bernie nodded, and Michelle walked to her office at the back, leaving Bernie and Serena alone.

Bernie was the first to break the silence. “I, uh, thought you left with Robbie?”

“I just drove him home, and I remembered that I forgot to give you my number” Serena said shyly.

“huh?”

“For salsa tomorrow? A bit difficult to meet up if you don’t know when and where, don’t you think?” Serena chuckled, and Bernie almost fainted at the sound.

“Yea, no, you’re right” she breathed out, smiling at the brunette.

“So, when are you finished at work tomorrow?”

“I actually have a few days off, so I’m free all day. How about you?” Bernie said, trying not to sound so hopeful.

“Same, so what about four? We can dance for a while, and maybe grab some dinner afterwards?” Serena asked, biting her lower lip. If Bernie didn’t know better she would think that she was nervous or something.

“Yes, that works for me” Bernie couldn’t keep the grin off her face.

“Good” Serena couldn’t either. They stood there for a while again, lost in each other’s eyes and smiles. Bernie didn’t know if they had been standing there for seconds, minutes or hours. They were in this new, comfortable bubble. Bernie could’ve happily stayed like that for the rest of the night, if it wasn’t for Serena’s phone signalling an incoming text.  She broke eye contact to read it, and sighed.

“I’m needed at home I’m afraid.” She reached out for Bernie’s hand and gave her a piece of paper, and a light squeeze. “Call me if you can’t find the way”. Bernie’s butterflies were at it again, this time there had to be some kind of gymnastics competition going on in there, surly. They were standing oh so close, Serena still holding her hand.

“Yup” was all Bernie managed to say.

Serena took one step closer, and leaned in to kiss Bernie right on the cheek. Still smiling when she pulled away, she gave Bernie’s hand a final squeeze and walked out into the night.

 

Bernie needed a few moments to come back from the heaven she had just been in. Serena had kissed her on the cheek! Maybe she was interested after all? No, she reasoned to herself, straight women do that all the time. Probably best to not read anything into it.

She gathered her coat and bag, yelled her goodbyes to Michelle, and walked out the same door Serena had walked through only moments before her. Standing on the street, she turned back, and looked up at the name of the bar and chuckled.  “So Gay” was written in purple neon lights. _Yes you are Wolfe,_ she thought, _you definitely are._ Before she too headed for home.


End file.
